


A Perfect Match

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Jupiter (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Online Dating, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zin meets the man he believes will fulfill his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



For the past week, Zin had debated whether or not to sign up for a certain…almost obscure website. At least to him, maybe to other’s it was considered normal, their everyday life. 

Sighing, he gave up and went ahead and registered. After confirming his email, Zin began to browse the member profiles, too afraid to complete his own. Going through four pages, he had almost given up hope. All the men were way older than he preferred and weren’t attractive at all.

Being only twenty-one himself, Zin was looking for a man maybe in his mid-thirties. This was all new to him and it took him a long time to discover what he truly wanted. 

“Hey Zin! You coming with us to karaoke?” Upon hearing his friend Yuki’s voice, he jumped out of his chair and scrambled to exit out from the website. “Were you watching porn?” Yuki laughed, coming closer.

“No!” Zin blocked the way to his laptop, face flushed.

“Uh huh.” Taking a step back, Yuki kept up his smirk. “Are you coming or not?”

“I think I’ll stay in tonight.” Shifting from one foot to another, Zin avoided his roommate’s gaze. 

“Try not to beat it to hard!” Those were the last words Yuki yelled at him before running out the door before Zin could throw something at him.

In silence now that everyone had gone, Zin went back to his computer. His eyes landed on a profile that seemed to be a perfect match. About fifteen years older, though half of his face was hidden, Zin could tell that the man was handsome. 

A sudden nervousness took over him as his pointer hovered over the send a message button. Trying to come up with a reply in his head. Settling on simplicity and straight to the point, he eagerly typed up a message and sent it before he could back out of it.

Feeling his hands become sweaty, he palmed his pants, trying to rid of the stickiness. How long, he wondered, would it take to receive a reply? It would drive him mad, he probably should do some course work but couldn’t find himself to be motivated to do so.

Nothing had been on his mind except doing this all week. 

Faltering, he decided to add a somewhat grainy picture of himself on his profile. Fearing that the man wouldn’t get back to him if he didn’t show what he looked like. Time always took forever when for once he didn’t want it to speed on by. Giving up on staring at the screen, Zin went ahead and started on some schoolwork. Though it wasn’t too exciting, it was better than sitting there waiting for someone to reply who probably wouldn’t even do so.

“This is stupid…” He said to himself, which in turn made him laugh out loud.

 

*

 

Shuffling into his apartment, Shinya quietly made his way to his bedroom, not bothering with turning on any lights. The city shown through his windows, giving him enough vision of his surroundings. 

Undoing his garter belts, Shinya slid down his fishnets, folding them properly and putting them inside the closet. Next, he unzipped his dress and tossed it into the dirty laundry basket. He removed the gun from his thigh and placed it inside the nightstand drawer.

Eyes falling on his computer, Shinya turned on the monitor. A new message was waiting for him. A gorgeous blonde came on to his screen, at least that was how he appeared through the low quality photo. Shinya was intrigued; he decided to say yes to a meeting. He had a feeling that this man would be a perfect outlet for him.

Not even a minute later, he received a reply back. Giving the man his address, Shinya said that tonight was good and the man was quick to agree. There was no fear for Shinya, inviting strange men to his home. Better to have them come so late at night to avoid the peering eyes of his neighbors. 

His lifestyle didn’t need to be announced to those around him. If only they knew.

In an hour the man would show up at his door, so he went around his apartment making sure it was presentable. Along with preparing his bedroom, removing all his favorite toys from the closet. Tonight would be very good indeed, as long as the man would be willing to let him use all of them.

Realizing that he had been walking around naked, Shinya dove into his deep closet once again, finding the perfect outfit. A black latex dress that hugged his hips and stuck to his skin in such a pleasant way.

Everything was prepared, Shinya waited.

Before a meeting like this, Shinya would become not nervous but…excited yet not at the same time. He couldn’t really describe it. Maybe he both hated and loved these exchanges of sexual pleasure with men.

A knock on the door took him out of his meaningless thoughts. Opening the door, Shinya held his breath; the photo from this man’s profile did him no justice at all. Such sharp eyes that could wobble his knees, a handsome face that he would proudly show off to his friends, and with styled hair that made Shinya smile. He was seemingly perfect, and young.

“Hello, come in.” 

“Thanks.” He could tell the younger man was anxious, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, eyes refusing to meet his.

“What should I call you?” Most men didn’t give their real names, fearing that it would somehow end their careers or sever ties with families. 

“Zin is fine.”

“Nice to meet you, Zin. I’m Shinya.” He was comfortable, in his own home, used to these exchanges but Zin shifted about awkwardly, at this point Shinya was almost certain this would be the first time Zin had done this. So he decided to go easy on him.

 

*

 

Being lead into Shinya’s bedroom after the small talk, Zin felt his heart about to pop out of his chest. The lighting was dim, but even still he could see the light reflecting off of the blades that lay across the table next to the bed, it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Do you trust me?”

That was a funny question to be asking a complete stranger. Yet Zin did and that scared him. For the night he was giving this man his body for both of their pleasure. 

Nodding, Zin began to strip away his clothes while Shinya’s eyes lingered on him. Moments later he stood naked while Shinya stayed fully clothed, and Zin had to admit the feminine get up had been a major turn on. 

A hand gripped his hair, holding the strands tight enough to sting his scalp. When the hold on his hair loosened he was shoved on top of the bed. Zin let a whimper leave him but enjoyed every attack, his cock already starting to harden at the treatment. Rope encased his wrists together, the rough fibers digging into his flesh.

The thrill that this stranger could end his life at any moment was an excitement he had wanted to experience for so long. There was no safe word; there was no way to end this. It had started and Zin was more than eager to let it continue. 

His skin prickled as Shinya ran a gloved hand over his buttocks, giving it a hard squeeze than a slap. Zin’s cock pressed against the bedspread, leaking on to his stomach. He let go of the breath he had been holding when one of the knives he had seen earlier ghosted across his throat. 

“You’re nothing more than a slut, aren’t you?” Shinya’s deep low voice echoed throughout the room.

Zin had no idea what to do in response of that. He squirmed against the bed, loving the way the fabric felt on his cock. But the blade pressed into his throat making him stop. It had pushed hard enough to draw blood; he could feel it drip down his neck.

“Answer the question.”

With a slight shake, Zin almost nodded his head but realized that would be a bad idea. “Yes, I’m just a slut.” He could hear his heartbeat now, pounding in his ears. The knife left his neck, moving down his body, stopping on his rump, with a flick of the blade, Zin jumped, as it cut through his flesh, not very deeply. 

Shinya moved away from him then was back a second later. A cold wet finger prodded his entrance and Zin bit his lip as it slid in. Fisting the blanket, Zin gasped and wriggled against the finger. 

Being flipped over had come as a surprise; Zin didn’t think he would be able to gaze at the beautiful man while all this happened. The finger disappeared, Shinya moved between his legs, his cock shielded by the skirt. Zin wanted to know what it looked like but he would soon find out how large it was once it was inside.

And Shinya wasted no time, he was huge indeed, and Zin tried hard to not scream out as the organ made its way inside no matter how difficult Zin’s body protested, but his mind had wanted more of.

The knife had been discarded but now Shinya used his hands, keeping a tight grip on Zin’s throat, alternating how much air he was allowed to take in and out. Each thrust his air supply diminished, making it all the more better. At this rate, Zin would be cumming in a matter of minutes.

More breath was taken away from him when Shinya leaned down and took his lips. A fierce hungry kiss that ended with a bite. Zin was again surprised, not thinking that Shinya would kiss him. This man was what he had wanted for so long.

Shinya never made a single sound as he continued to drive his cock deeper into him. While Zin was a whining desperate mess once Shinya removed his hands from his neck. 

Zin lifted his ass up to meet the thrusts, almost there. He felt hands moved under him and grip his rump, a hiss left him as a finger dug into the cut. 

“Do you want my cum?” Shinya’s lips moved against his neck, leaving a trail of bites.

“Yes!” His hands went traveled up Shinya’s back wanting to hold on as his orgasm approached, now he wished that the latex outfit had been discarded on the floor along with his own clothes. He was left with leaving his bound hands to rest on Shinya’s back.

Pulling back, Shinya gave a sinister smile, “Then milk my cock.”

Their positions changed, Zin stunned for a moment as he was flipped on top and instructed to ride the cock inside him. Which of course Zin did. For a second, Zin thought he had gained all the control but Shinya made sure that didn’t happen.

Shinya sat up, resting against the wall, his hands taking a fist full of Zin’s hair. “That’s it.”

Lifting up and down, Zin clenched his inside muscles hard around Shinya’s cock. He wanted to feel that wet heat fill him. A hand wrapped around his erection and pumped it. 

Three more strokes was all it took and Zin was shooting his cum high, coating Shinya’s outfit along with a few dollops on his face. Zin leaned in and licked his own release from Shinya’s cheek. Then he was full of the stranger’s cum and he finally felt complete.

The ceremonious fantasy had come to an end and Zin was crashing back into reality. Peeling his sticky body off Shinya, he began to pick up his clothes, disregarding the liquid dripping down his thighs. The cuts on his ass and neck were throbbing but manageable.

“Uh, thanks.” Zin could feel his cheeks heating up. Still lounging on the bed, Shinya stared at him, not caring about his soiled clothes apparently. 

“Yes, it was nice. Thank you.”

“I’ll just let myself out.” Pulling on his shirt, Zin pointed to the door.

“Okay.”

Zin wished it could have meant something more.

 

*

 

After Zin had left, Shinya dressed in a pair of simple pajama pants and a plain white tee. Put his knives away, everything in his house was back to normal.

His mobile rang; it was already late in the night so he knew exactly who it was.

“Daisuke.” 

“I don’t even get a hello?” The voice on the line chuckled. 

“Do you have an assignment for me or is this a pointless call?”

“Aw, come on baby. Don’t be like that.” 

Shinya’s good mood was deteriorating by the second. “Daisuke.” He warned, already thinking about hanging up.

“Okay, okay! You do such clean jobs that the boss wants you to do another. High profile.”

“Yes?” Tucked into his covers, Shinya was beginning to get sleepy. 

“He’s a CEO. You know, would fall for your pretty ass in a second. Should be easy.” His acquaintance made kissing sounds and Shinya growled in disgust.

“Fine. When does it need to be done?”

“Next week. We can meet for the details.”

Shinya ended the call and then snuggled up. Usually he never made it a habit to see the same men twice but Zin had been so delectable. Zin could be an interesting distraction, just what he needed. He could get used to a submissive pet like him.

But first he had a man to kill.


End file.
